Por Ahora
by Kiku Toboso
Summary: Antonio tiene muchas cosas en mente; debe pensar en cómo traer paz a un mundo en guerra, debe aprender a usar la Luz Azul... y debe aprender a encajar en la Tierra mientras la use de refugio. Por suerte, una familia está dispuesta a ayudarlo. Y por ahora, decide disfrutar un poco de la compañía de su "mentor oficial" en materias de la Tierra, Lovino.


(RE-EDITADO) PS: en este universo alterno los hechos fantásticos son inusuales, pero no tan extraordinarios como lo serían "Normalmente" para conveniencia del desarrollo de la historia.

* * *

Antonio apenas tuvo tiempo para coger un abrigo abandonado en la cocina antes de escapar por la puerta trasera. Estaba seguro que si se hubiera demorado un segundo más, los soldados revelados lo hubieran capturado junto con los otros.

Hacia lo mejor que podía para correr y no tropezarse con alguna roca, o cuerpo, pero a mitad de la noche y sin ningún rastro de luz cercana a excepción de una luna opacada por la neblina, la tarea le parecía más complicada de lo normal.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de a donde se dirigía. Había vivido allí toda su vida. Claro, había visitado pueblos vecinos muchas veces, pero ahora tendría que escapar lo más lejos posible si es que quería continuar con vida.

El frío penetraba su piel, los inviernos en Val usualmente eran duros, y este no era una excepción.

Miró detrás de él y comprobó que nadie lo seguía. La mitad de la ciudad estaba en llamas. Como pudo, se puso el abrigo mientras trataba de sostener el saco que trajo consigo.

Sus piernas no podían más, deseaba haber llevado a uno de los caballos consigo, pero habría llamado la atención.

Sabía que no era el momento, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿Su hermano habría logrado escapar?

Ni siquiera pudo verlo antes de que se diera la alerta.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, sus pulmones ardían. Tenía que hallar una solución, y rápido. La gente estaba furiosa y pronto se daría cuenta que él, y seguramente algunos otros miembros de la corte, no estaban entre sus prisioneros.

Se puso en guardia al escuchar pasos detrás de él, parándose rápidamente pero tratando de adoptar una pose neutral en caso de no ser reconocido. Después de todo, ese abrigo debería ocultar algo de su ropa "típica de noble".

—¿Toni?

Su rostro cambió por completo al escuchar la voz de Belle. Ella, ella era la única que podría salvarlo ahora. Aunque era una sirvienta, él la consideraba una amiga, pues de joven cuando recién llego al palacio y le asignaron a la nueva mucama como su asistente temporal, se podía identificar con ella mucho mejor que con los adultos ricos. Y el hermano que acababa de conocer.

—¡Bella! No sabes lo feliz que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, oh no… Toni, sabes que de espaldas te pareces mucho a él, con el cabello sujeto así yo pensé…

Un grito agudo puso alerta de nuevo a Antonio, detrás de los árboles que había pasado hacia un momento, luces provenientes de lámparas se acercaban hacia ellos. Los mismos gritos que había escuchado en la cocina estaban a punto de alcanzarlos.

—Dios mio, Belle, tenemos que irnos, rápido.

Antonio estaba a punto de correr de nuevo, cuando ella lo detuvo con un tirón en la muñeca una expresión muy preocupada.

—Antonio, no sé cómo explicarte esto, no hay tiempo. Pero tienes que irte, muy lejos.

—¡Lo sé! Y tú también, Belle. Ya saben lo que te harán si descubren que tú no los apoyaste.

Antonio se encontró con los ojos verdes y suaves de Belle, y en ellos pudo ver el momento exacto en el que dejó a su familia para trabajar en el palacio. Ella había sufrido también, igual que toda la gente persiguiéndolos.

—…sé que lo entenderás todo Antonio, yo creo en ti, pero…

—Belle, no. Podemos…

—¡Los veo! ¡Veo a alguien!

Belle puso una botella pequeña en su mano y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle, pero no tenían tiempo para ninguna otra palabra.

Se aferró al recuerdo de Belle rozando su mano, como lo hicieron al conocerse a pesar de las miradas de los demás. No quería distraerse mientras corría hacia el lugar más profundo que el bosque pudiera ofrecerle, pero las imágenes de lo había sucedido en las últimas horas volvían a su mente con insistencia.

Belle los había traicionado, pero no a él. Prueba de eso era lo que tenía en su mano en ese momento.

* * *

Miró la superficie sobre la que se había quedado dormido y gruñó, aún tenía que estudiar para el día siguiente. Le gustaba la literatura, pero después de todos sus otros exámenes sentía que por fin se había hartado de leer libros.

—¡Lovi!

Oh no, ¿Ya era de día?

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y encontró a Feliciano con el teléfono en la mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es nonno, ¡Nos compró boletos para ir a visitarlo!

Lovino frotó su puño contra uno de sus ojos y suspiró, tomando el teléfono y poniéndolo sobre contra su oreja.

Efectivamente, los estaba invitando a pasar una semana en su casa. Lovino se quejó por un rato sobre por qué había él decidido cuando y como iban a ir, pero después de un momento le confirmó que irían. Y qué sí, él también lo extrañaba, pero ya no lo haría si seguía forzándolos a ir a verlo.

—Vamos Lovi, te tengo una sorpresa.

Oh, ¿Había conseguido una antigüedad para él de nuevo?

—Supongo que… —se sintió avergonzado de su propia sonrisa, aunque solo Feliciano la podía ver— no es tan malo ir a verte envejecer de vez en cuando.

* * *

Solo pudo sentirse a salvo cuando se encontró a sí mismo perdido. Sacó su reloj de su bolsillo y miró hacia el cielo. En verano, a esta hora, el cielo ya se habría aclarado al menos un poco. Pero sabía que no amanecería hasta en un par de horas, tal vez a las ocho. Se sentó en el suelo y dejó caer sus cosas, apoyándose con sus brazos detrás de su espalda mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y podía escuchar a su propio corazón.

Belle.

La luz azul dentro de la botella era casi hipnotizante, y casi parecía quererle hablar. Esto, esto era el culpable de todo, pero quizás también podría ser su solución. Belle lo sabía.

Pero ella debió ser la que escapara, ella sabía qué hacer. Dios, ¿Por qué no dejó que lo capturaran a él? No, de igual forma hubiera estado en peligro, la buscarían. Tal vez ahora podría convencerlos que no pudo detener a Antonio o…

Pero trataba de decirle algo, había algo más que Antonio no estaba viendo.

—Necesito…

Sacó un libro de su saco, era extrañamente liviano para su tamaño, el volumen 47 del Oustium Index. Había estado observándolo hace un tiempo ya, y tenía una idea de a dónde ir ahora. Necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba de un lugar en donde el tiempo pase mucho más rápido. Sabía, por los libros que encontró junto a este, que en algunos lugares el tiempo pasaba mucho más rápido, o mucho más lento que en Syntmaa. Solo tenía que llegar allí que ganar tiempo en alguno de esos lugares, mientras trabajaba en… algo.

Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

Pasó las páginas con desesperación, había pocas pistas sobre como pasaba el tiempo en la mayoría de las dimensiones, pero por lo que había logrado entender y anotado, una dimensión sobre todas las que habían sido estudiadas parecía estar en una escala muy alta.

Un día en Syntmaa equivalía a más de cinco días en Linnun.

El problema es que había muy poca información acerca de Linnun, y faltaba lo más importante. Cómo llegar allí. En el primer volumen del Oustium Index había pistas acerca de cómo llegar a cualquier dimensión, pero nada era seguro.

Supuso que tendría que intentar.

* * *

—¿En serio no me puedo quedar a dormir?

—Lo siento Feliciano, pero no. Por décima vez, hoy quiero dormir en paz.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver el puchero de su hermano de vez en cuando, así que no le afectó en absoluto que lo usara como forma de protesta.

-Solo quería dormir contigo como antes.

Tenía razón, habían sido muy pegados de pequeños, aunque vivieron en casas separados por unos años cuando sus padres se divorciaron. Su adolescencia la pasaron juntos en casa de su padre, y ahora en su juventud vivían solos en esa misma casa, ya que Roderich había vuelto con su madre.

Para Lovino, Feliciano y su abuelo eran la única familia que en la que podía confiar en realidad.

—Hoy no.

Su hermano asintió y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Aunque Feliciano tenía ya 18 años, a veces sentía que aún era el niño que tenía miedo al sótano de la casa de Elizabeth. Él solo era tres años mayor, pero su parecido físico a veces causaba que la gente los confunda por gemelos.

Lovino soltó un gran suspiro al ver que su hermano lo dejó por fin en paz y se fue a dormir a su cuarto. Por alguna razón, para él, el hecho que estuviera de visita en casa de su abuelo significaba que automáticamente se convertían en compañeros de cuarto. No importa la ridícula cantidad de cuartos que tenga la mansión

Y es que en serio, se preguntaba cómo era que su familia no tenía ninguna herencia millonaria pero sí una casa gigante que su abuelo se reusaba a vender. Según él, no le pertenecía a la familia en realidad.

Basura, de seguro que nadie quiere comprarla. Está en medio de la nada, después de todo. Solo un viejo viviría en ella.

..

 _Mensaje de texto de Feliciano:_

 _No tengo sueño :( creo que es la diferencia de horarios._

 _.._

Lovino rodó los ojos. En verdad, también le pasaba lo mismo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba cansado e irritable.

 _Intenta escuchar música o algo, yo sí quiero dormir._

..

 _Mensaje de texto de Feliciano:_

 _OK! :) :D ¡buenas noches! :3_

..

Apagó la luz de su cuarto y se metió bajo las sábanas, era cerca de las dos de la madrugada, pero suponía que como siempre su abuelo no los despertaría incluso si eran las dos de la tarde del día siguiente.

 _Buenas noches Feli, descansa._

..

* * *

No, no, no…

No importa cuántas veces lo había intentado, la puerta no se abría. Había usado demasiada energía, incluso sangre, pero no se abría.

El no haber dormido comenzaba a pesar en él, pero no podía rendirse.

Belle, podría haber muerto para darle esa maldita botella. Si se rendía ahora, estaría dejando que ellos ganen, estaría dejando que su madre lo haga de nuevo. Tal vez hasta su hermano se había vuelto cómplice de todo esto.

Se acostó, era inútil. Su mente estaba demasiado llena para poder abrir una puerta. Pero no había forma de despejarla. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo. No todos podían. Que tenga la llave no significaba nada.

Terminaba allí. Lo encontrarían eventualmente. Había terminado. Ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Apretó el recipiente, ahora un poco menos brillante, con toda la fuerza que le restaba y cerró sus ojos.

—Solo un momento, solo descansaré un momento… —murmuró ára sí mismo, casi como pidiéndole permiso a su conciencia.

Recordaba a su madre antes de conocer al conde, como le cantaba canciones en las noches y lo llevaba a jugar a la plaza. Justo como ahora, cuando era niño se recostaba mirando hacia arriba, e imaginaba ver al sol salir al día siguiente antes de irse a dormir.

—Solo un momento, e intentaré de nuevo, solo…

Sus ojos se rindieron ante la realidad, y cubrió su rostro con los puños que aún apretaban con fuerza a la botella brillando de azul.

Tal vez moriría aquí, con la mitad del cuerpo ensangrentado y la patética energía que quedaba en su alma tratando de conectarse con la energía pura que hacia brillar la luz azul. Tal vez sí iba a morir allí. Al menos, si estuviera en una cama, como la que usaba de pequeño, y pudiera dormir unas cuantas horas mientras la masacre en la ciudad se detenía solo por un momento para dejarlo descansar…

Pero no iba a suceder, el libro y las cosas que logró sacar antes de huir como un cobarde iban a ser lo único que acompañaría su espalda esa noche. Y todas las demás. Incluso mientras dormía, eso era suficiente para hacer que llore en silencio.

* * *

—¿No te encanta pescar, Lovi?

—Prefiero comprar peces muertos que matar algunos que podrían estar contaminados.

—Oh, vamos, Lovino. Esta laguna es la más pura de la región. Beber esta agua podría ser incluso mejor que beber agua potable, ¿sabes? -Rómulo sacudió la cabeza en modo de reproche— Intenta divertirte un poco.

Lovino no respondió, y dejó que Feliciano le contará entusiasmado a su abuelo sobre el programa de arte al que había sido aceptado. Desearía no estar en un bote con ambos, no había forma de alejarse. Para ser honesto, se había divertido, pero ya era suficiente. Necesitaba su espacio.

—Nonno, ¿puedes dejarme en la orilla? Necesito ir al baño.

—Aquí no hay baños, Lovino.

—Tú- ¡tú sabes a lo que me refiero!

—Sí, sí. Está bien. ¿Quieres que te esperemos? Creo que ya casi terminamos.

—No, no... Creo que me iré adelantando, eh, a la ma-… de vuelta a casa.

—¿Podemos pescar un poco más entonces, nonno?

—Claro —Rómulo asintió mientras remaba hasta la orilla— , quedemos unas horas para ver si Lovino nos extraña.

—Quédense todo el día si quieren -Lovino saltó fuera del bote apenas tocó la orilla.

Feliciano acomodó la caña de Lovino para que se párese sola mientras su Abuelo volvía a remar al centro de la laguna. A Lovino siempre le había parecido algo raro un viejo como él tenga tantas energías. "La vida del campo" de la que Rómulo tanto hablaba tal vez si hacia bien.

Afortunadamente, la mansión no quedaba demasiado lejos. Aun así, Lovino decidió ponerse los audífonos y escuchar música mientras caminaba. Debía aceptar que no era tan malo estar rodeado de árboles de vez en cuando. Roma era una hermosa ciudad, no lo dudaba, pero había algo acerca de Sicilia que siempre extrañaba.

Se sacó los audífonos apenas cerró la puerta principal de la mansión, ya que tenía un poco de tiempo a solas aprovecharía y tomaría una siesta. No había dormido muy bien anoche. Había sentido a alguien gritarle al oído mientras dormía, o algo así de raro. No estaba seguro, de todas formas estaba acostumbrado a los sueños raros que tenía cuando dormía en esa mansión. No quería decirle a nadie, pero tal vez era de esas personas que no se sienten cómodas si es que no están en su casa-

Oh.

Oh no.

Había un muerto en su casa.

Un muerto _ensangrentado._

Un muerto ensangrentado que parecía salido de un museo.

Oh Dios.

Aunque esa ropa no pertenecía a ninguna época italiana asi que…

Lovino sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en tonterías y llamar a la policía.

¿…o a una ambulancia? Por la posición en que estaba más bien parecía estar desmayado o dormido.

Sentía ganas de gritar, pero decidió forzar a sus nervios a calmarse.

—¿H..Ho.. Hola?

El hombre no se movió, y a Lovino se le heló la sangre. Dios, tal vez debería llamar a su Abuelo y a Feliciano.

Tal vez era alguien que entró a robar y… uh...

Con ese cabello tal vez era un indigente.

—¡O-Oi! ¡Tú! —Se armó de un paraguas y avanzó hacía él.

No era una buena idea, tal vez estaba armado con una espada o algo que correspondiera a la época de dónde sacó su ropa.

—¡O… oye! —lo picó con el paraguas en la espalda y Retrocedió rápidamente por si reaccionaba.

Pero nada.

—¡Tú…! —le tiró un reloj que vio encima de una repisa al lado suyo en la cabeza.

Bueno, a eso sí pareció reaccionar. Si no lo hubiera hecho le habría tirado un reloj en la cabeza de un muerto.

Augh.

Se puso en guardia como si el paraguas fuera una espada o algo decente con qué defenderse.

Él se tocó la cabeza con un gruñido y murmuró algo que no llegó a entender.

Luego se sentó y abrió los ojos. Mirando a Lovino fijamente por unos segundos, ante la mirada sorprendida y algo asustada del italiano.

Luego miró a su alrededor y abrió su puño lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de encontrar algo adentro. O no encontrarlo.

Lovino logró ver que había una pequeña botella vacía.

—¡Ujin no haunb dis loswaj! —gritó el extraño, con una expresión de sorpresa pura, miró a Lovino de nuevo.

Esta vez, él era quién parecía estar alerta a los movimientos del otro.

Mierda. Tal vez si era una persona sin hogar, y estaba demente. Tenía que llamar a la policía.

—Oye… —quiso comenzar a decir Lovino, pero no sabía si debía hablar.

El extraño tomó un saco de tela que estaba a su costado. Lovino recién notó su existencia.

Oh, eso era malo.

—¡Oye! ¡No! ¿Q-Qué haces? ¿Qué hay adentro? —cuestionó, poniéndose en guardia de nuevo.

El extraño le mostró un libro.

Parecía antiguo, pero no reconocía el título de la portada.

No creyó que haya sido sustraído de la biblioteca de la mansión, así que decidió bajar la guardia. Si él se ponía a leerlo, podría llamar a la policía.

—Syntmaa eh yobi den, Linnun den bomd dastunji. To... ¿Syntbun tara la?

Por la forma en la que hablaba, Lovino supuso que no sólo está balbuceando, si no que realmente estaba formando oraciones en algún idioma, que nunca había oído en su vida. Y parecía que estaba preguntándole algo.

Si hablaba su idioma, tal vez.

—Eh… no, no te entiendo. ¿Tú sí… me entiendes?

Antonio frunció el ceño y abrió su libro, al parecer tampoco le entendía.

Bueno, esta era la oportunidad para llamar a la policía.

…que estaba a kilómetros de allí.

Oh, no había pensado en eso.

-Vissu den, donwaji yaube -dijo él mientras leía un párrafo con detenimiento- Maa lux de nal

Lovino decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto a Feliciano, y comenzó a tipear las palabras "Feli esto es urgente" en cuando notó que el extraño se había parado.

Era un poco más alto que él, y tenía lindos ojos, ahora que lo notaba.

—¿¡Q-Qué?! ¡Mantente a tu distancia! —Sacudió el paraguas para marcar sus palabras, como advertencia.

Parecía funcionar, pues él no se movió.

—Ojnu —Le mostró el libro que estaba leyendo, parecía estar en un idioma raro, así como el que hablaba el extraño.

En una página, el dibujo de dos pares de labios juntos llamó su atención.

—Mo Linbun de tara bi.

¿…Le estaba pidiendo un beso?

—Wo, okaay, no. Aléjate —Sacudió su cabeza, estaba seguro que eso era algo universal para "No".

Pareció entenderle.

Antonio se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos.

—¿Net? —se apuntó a sí mismo mientras sacudía a cabeza- Net. Uh, ¿No?

Oh, estaba intentando comunicarse.

Así que… Net, era 'No' eso era simple.

Oh, siempre había querido hacer esto.

—Lovino —dijo mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo.

El extraño asintió despacio, parecía entender lo que quería decirle. Pero parecía nervioso ahora.

—…Antonio— dijo mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo.

Bien, por lo menos tenía un nombre. Y se sentía como la chica de la película de tarzán.

—Antonio —pronunció Lovino, y se preguntó si debería preguntar por algún apellido.

Antonio asintió, sonriendo algo más tranquilo.

Luego le mostró el dibujo de nuevo.

—¡No! Antonio, no.

Él miró el libro y frunció el ceño de nuevo. Cómo si buscará algo más.

…

Feliciano.

"…urgente, hay un-"

-Lovino.

Parpadeó al escuchar su nombre, y vio a Antonio mirando fijamente a su celular.

-Uh…

Antonio sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, como si se hubiera dicho a sí mismo que se concentrara en lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Pero mientras más leía, más frustrado parecía.

…

Bueno.

Feliciano.

"….un sujeto extraño en la casa deben vol-"

Movió su rostro hacia atrás cuando notó el rostro de Antonio acercándose.

Y le tiró una cachetada.

—¡Idiota! —gritó, sonrojado de la ira más que de vergüenza.

Antonio se llevó una mano al cachete, mirándolo como si él fuera el ofendido.

—Maldito acosador, ¡Fuera! —Señaló la puerta de la casa, estaba seguro que Antonio entendería eso.

Pero él otro no se movió.

—¡Fuera! ¡Largo! ¡Voy a a llamar a la policía- tú- bastardo!

Sabía que probablemente no le entendía, pero eso no hacia que tenga menos ganas de desquitarse.

—Nara de binju waln bata ra —murmuró Antonio, tomando sus cosas y suspirando.

Al parecer por fin había entendido el mensaje.

Cuando estaba en la puerta, volteó a mirar a Lovino, quién seguía con la misma expresión de odio y las mejillas rojas.

—¡Vete!

Antonio soltó aire por los labios y salió por la puerta.

Bueno.

Tal vez si debió llamar a la policía, si es que existía algo como eso cerca de allí. Necesitaba algo helado y unas pastillas para dormir, se había ganado una siesta.

—Oh nonno, salvé tu casa de un ladrón que quería llevarse tu colección de libros. Oh no tienes que agradecerme, solo dame algunas de tus primeras ediciones —fanteseaba Lovino mientras ponía el paraguas en su lugar, y el reloj también.

De todas formas, ¿Qué le sucedía a ese tipo? ¿Se habrá escapado de alguna institución mental? Nunca supo cómo su ropa terminó ensangrentada. Él no parecía herido.

¿…O sí?

No, claro que no. Si fuera así, habría botado al bosque a un hombre desorientado y herido.

Que había intentado _asaltarlo sexualmente_.

—Se lo merece —murmuró mientras se recostaba en un sofá.

Ignorando sus nervios por lo que acababa de suceder, cerró sus ojos y…

—¡Lovi! ¡No vas a creer lo que pasó!

—¡Lovino, ven y ayúdanos a cargarlo a un cuarto!

Se paró confundido y caminó hacia la puerta, sí supieran lo que acababa de pasar…

—¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! —gritó apenas vió a Antonio siendo llevado en brazos por su Abuelo, y el saco que llevaba consigo en la espalda de Feliciano.

—¡Estábamos en la laguna y lo vimos caminando cuando de pronto se desmayó! ¡E-Está muy herido Lovi!

—No hay ningún médico cerca —continuó hablando su abuelo, mientras iba entrando a la mansión y caminaba hacía algún cuarto, seguido de sus nietos—, así que tenemos que hacer lo que podamos y tal vez llevarlo a la ciudad si es muy grave.

—Q-Qué, ustedes- ustedes no entienden, él estaba en nuestra casa cuando llegué-

—¿¡No lo ayudaste Lovi?!

—¡Intentó be-… intentó robar!

—Chicos, cálmense, hay que limpiar sus heridas y bajarle la fiebre.

—¿Tiene fiebre…? —preguntó Lovino, por primera vez algo preocupado.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre, tal vez tenga más de cuarenta grados.

—¡Traje toallas, y agua, y hielo! —exclamó Feliciano, entrando a la habitación de nuevo. Lovino nunca notó cuando se fue.

—Gracias Feli, Lovino, trae el botiquín de la cocina.

Lovino miró a Antonio por unos segundos y gruñó en frustración. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina por el bendito botiquín que apenas tenía lo suficiente para accidentes pequeños y probablemente no ayude en nada en situaciones como estas.

—Estúpido nonno, estúpido Feli, estúpido Antonio

Tomó el botiquín, y corrió de vuelta al cuarto.

* * *

—Entonces, dices que estaba aquí cuando llegaste.

—Sí, estaba tirado.

—y-y sí… ¿y sí de verdad es un ladrón? ¿O un asesino?

—¡Exactamente! Nonno, tenemos que-

—¿Sabes cómo entró?

—Pues, no, ya te dije que solo hablaba en un idioma raro.

—Hmm…

Feliciano y Lovino contemplaban a su abuelo mientras este parecía reflexionar sobre algo. Antonio seguía sin despertar en el cuarto en donde lo pusieron y ellos conversaban en la mesa de la cocina. Feliciano llamó a su hermano con un golpecito en la muñeca.

—¿T-Tuviste miedo, _fratello_?

Lovino sonrió para sí mismo, Feliciano solo lo llamaba así cuando necesitaba algo de él, o sentía admiración por algo que hizo.

—No, solo le dije que se fuera y así lo hizo, incluso trató de besarme pero con la ca- golpiza que le dí estoy seguro que nunca más-

—¿Oh? Ya veo… Claro, por supuesto.

Ambos hermanos voltearon a ver a su abuelo otra vez.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Lovino.

—¿Te besó?

—Qué- ¡No!

—¿¡Te robaron un beso Lovi?!

—¡No! No dejé que lo hiciera, ¿¡Qué les sucede?!

—Ya veo —Rómulo se paró y les indicó que le esperara allí—, voy a traer un libro.

—uh… —Feliciano se acercó un poco más a Lovino—… ¿en serio no te besó?

—¡No!

—Puedes decirme sí lo hizo Lovi, no le diré a Nonno.

—¡No me besó!

— _Ve…_ —Feliciano se encogió de hombros— es algo lindo.

—Algo.

* * *

Antonio despertó con un dolor horrible en la cabeza, como si le hubieran golpeado con una roca.

Tal vez ese sueño con el chico molestó fue un poco demasiado real.

Se sentó en la cama y gruñó, tenía vendajes en el torso y los brazos. No recordaba cómo se había herido ni quién le había curado.

Se quitó las cubiertas y vio que estaba usando una especie de pantalones holgados, de color gris, y unos bolsillos en los lados. Se parecía un poco a la ropa que usaban los granjeros, pero el material era distinto.

Acomodó su cabello como pudo y suspiró.

Se paró y debatió en su mente por unos minutos si debería abrir la puerta. No sabía dónde estaba, y estaba algo inseguro de si debería saberlo o no. Su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas.

— _Uno, dos…_ —abrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza. No era prudente que solo esté en pantalones. Estaba casi desnudo. Pero no tenía muchas opciones.

—Oh… Oh

Volteó la cabeza escuchar a alguien hablar. Se parecía mucho al chico de su sueño pero definitivamente no era él.

—N-Nonno… ¡Nonno!

Antonio cerró la puerta del cuarto rápidamente. Tal vez esa no fue una buena idea.

Cogió el saco al lado de su cama y sacó lo primero que vio en el interior. Era un volumen del Index que estaba leyendo. No sabía qué hacía eso allí- esas cosas no debían salir de la biblioteca.

Escucho a alguien tocar la puerta y se cubrió con las sabanas, esperando que quién sea que este afuera de su -¿su?- cuarto entre.

Después de unos segundos un hombre algo mayor abrió la puerta, detrás de él estaba el chico que vio hace unos segundos.

—¿Antonio?

Entrecerró los ojos, ese- ese era su nombre, sí, pero no lo reconocía del todo.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Notó que detrás de ambos se encontraba Lovino- el que vio en su sueño. Emitió un sonido de sorpresa, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si Lovino era real— su sueño también era real.

Todos usaban la misma ropa rara que él tenía puesta.

—Bueno, es eso o tendrá que aprender nuestro idioma desde cero.

—Prefiero que sea así.

—Entonces le enseñarás tú.

—¡¿Por qué yo?!

—Creo que es lo menos que puedes hacer por él, Lovino.

Antonio sabía que hablaban de él, pero no sabía que decían. Necesitaba procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Su estómago grujió.

Dios, se moría de hambre.

—Ah —el otro chico habló de nuevo—, creo que tiene hambre Nonno.

—No va a ser nuestra mascota eso se los advierto-

—No, será nuestro invitado —corrigió el mayor—, Vamos a desayunar, ¿sí?

—¡Okay!

—Bueno…

—Ahem, Lovino, dile que vamos a desayunar.

—¿¡Cómo se supone que haga eso!?

—No lo sé. Tú eres su mentor oficial ahora. Tú mismo lo dijste.

—¡Solo no quiero que ese degenerado se acerque a Feliciano!

—Te esperamos en la mesa.

Antonio, ahora más confundido que antes. Se encontró solo con Lovino e inseguro de qué hacer o decir. O sí debía hacer o decir algo.

—Nonno nos explicó todo, has estado durmiendo por dos días. Yo aún no me lo creo todo porque sé que toda nuestra familia está loca. Pero se supone que como fui el primero que tuvo contacto contigo… vas, uh, si te beso podrías hablar nuestro idioma como si fuera el tuyo o algo así.

Antonio lo miraba incómodamente. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía. Y sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante.

—Pero no lo haré, así que más te vale que comiences a aprender.

Antonio sintió que Lovino esperaba una respuesta de él. Pero apenas comenzaba a entender en qué situación se encontraba.

—¿..-N-No? —intentó, recordando algo que dijo en su sueño.

Lovino suspiró.

—Ven —abrió la puerta y lo llamó con la mano—, vamos a almorzar.

Nadie le había hecho ese gesto en mucho tiempo. Pero pudo entender lo que quería que hiciera.

Aparentemente no quería que hablara más.

—Antonio, ven —volvió a hacer el mismo gesto, ahora apuntando afuera después de mover la mano hacia atrás.

Era demasiado confuso.

Se paró, e inmediatamente sintió vergüenza de su torso desnudo, pero a Lovino parecía importarle muy poco.

—Ven, Antonio.

Caminó hacia Lovino y este le dio una sonrisa de aprobación.

 _—_ _¿Adónde vamos? —_ preguntó, aunque sabía que no iba a entenderle, e igualmente él no entendería lo que sea que respondiese.

—Vamos a desayunar —comentó, consiente que no iba a entenderle.

— _Me vendría bien algo de comer_.

—Oh, parece que te estas llevando bien con él —dijo su abuelo, ya sentado en la mesa con Feliciano.

Antonio sonrió ampliamente al ver comida sobre la mesa. Aunque era algo diferente, se veía igualmente comestible.

Lovino se sentó y luego de unos segundos Antonio decidió sentarse también.

—Es una persona muy interesante una vez que lo conoces.

Feliciano miró con curiosidad a Antonio mientras él probaba uno de los panes en la mesa, como si nunca hubiera visto uno así.

—¿Cómo vas a conseguir que aprenda?

—Así.

Cogió uno de los panes y se aclaró la garganta.

—Antonio.

Antonio volteó a verlo y Lovino señalo el pan que tenía en la mano.

—Pan.

Feliciano estalló en risa junto con su abuelo, y Lovino enrojeció mientras les gritaba que se callasen. Pero ellos solo se siguieron riendo, y su abuelo le advirtió que su método, aunque era lindo, no iba a ser muy productivo.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea-? No- no ya, ya sé lo que estás pensando. No lo digas.

—¿…Pan?

—Uh, sí, Antonio —respondió Lovino, un poco avergonzado ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo ineficiente de su método.

Iba a ser una larga semana.

* * *

(Espero que está vez este bien editado :s no sé qué ocurrió la otra vez. Gracias a quién sea que me aviso! 3!)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado! No tengo una linea fija para esta historia, así que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, etc, está bienvenido!


End file.
